Nunca te acuestes con una serpiente
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Inspirado en la página del cómic "Red Sonja vs Thulsa Doom" mostrada en la portada. Podría cualificar como rape fic, pero es más algo que he hecho por lo extraña que me resultó esa escena, dándole una versión alternativa de lo que pudo llegar a pasar: ¿y si Sonja no hubiera fingido en el beso a Thulsa? ¿Y si sintiera placer real?


Cuando Sonja sintió los labios de Thulsa sobre los suyos sintió repulsa. Pero no podía hacer nada por liberarse. Pensó en utilizar la cadena que sujetaba sus manos para estrangularle, pero estaba demasiado arriba. No podía hacerlo a menos que alguien la izase ligeramente. Y allí solo estaba Thulsa intentando poseerla. Aunque quizás podía engañarle para que lo hiciese él.

Así que cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Levantó las piernas para aferrarse con ellas a su cintura, para obligarle a sostenerla. Ya está. Solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia hasta que él la alzase lo suficiente como para que las cadena se quedase flácida, y pudiera enrollarla alrededor de su cuello.

Curioso. Esperaba que su tacto fuera como el de la piel de una serpiente. Pero sus labios eran suaves y tiernos, y sus manos fuertes. Sabía como besar, y donde tocarla. Se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando ligeramente aquel beso. ¿Pero que más daba? Ya que estaba en aquella mala situación, al menos podía sacar lo mejor de ella.

Aún podía escuchar la batalla lejana, y fue entonces cuando Thulsa pasó a besar su cuello y su pecho. Que bien lo hacia.

La había izado para eso. Ahora la cadena estaba floja. En cualquier momento podía hacerlo. Pero no le apetecía. Era un ser repugnante, pero parecía un buen amante. ¿No pasaba nada por esperar un par de minutos más, verdad? Comenzó a sujetar la cabeza de Thulsa contra su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó comenzar a desabrochar su sujetador metálico. ¡Detenlo! No le dejes que...

-Aaaaah...

Sintió su saliva casi ácida en los labios que acariciaban sus pezones. La excitó tanto que su piel se puso de gallina.

Notó como sus manos se deslizaban hasta su prenda infarior de cota de malla. Ahora sí que debería detenerlo.

Pero no podía.

Mitra la maldijese, quería que la poseyese. ¿Esa era una de sus magias?

Francamente: no le importaba.

Thulsa comenzó a arrodillarse. Maldición. Había perdido su oportunidad. Podía sentir sus labios mientras descendían por su estómago, y se detenían en…

-¡Aaaaaah!

Apenas rozó con la punta de la lengua sus labios inferiores. Pero para una muchacha que no había catado hombre, eso era demasiado.

Los ojos de Sonja no tardaron en ponerse casi en blanco. Sus piernas le fallaban y le temblaban, por lo que quedó colgando de las cadenas. Thulsa pudo saborear su esencia mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Y cuando alzó la mirada, se la encontró con la cabeza gacha y jadeando.

Que hembra para saborear.

Se puso de pie, y le alzó la barbilla con los dedos, relamiéndose su flujo vaginal. Inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo, pero no la besó. Quería comprobar si realmente era suya.

Cuando Sonja cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios para besarlo, Thulsa alzó la cabeza, obligándola a ponerse de pie para recoger su premio. Y cuando lo hizo, este dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sonja solo gemía protestando cuando las cadenas no la dejaban acercarse más a él, y mantenía su cuello estirado. Thulsa volvió a cogerla de la barbilla, y rozó sus labios con la punta de su pulgar. Vio como sus piernas volvían a temblar, y apretaba sus muslos.

Que sensible era.

Le tiró del pelo, y la empujó contra la pared de nuevo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras se bajaba su propio taparrabos.

Sonja pudo ver su miembro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le permitía hacerle esto? Los últimos rastros de voluntad con los que intentaba apartarlo, se esfumaron cuando sus fuertes y grandes manos apretaron sus nalgas y se deslizaron por sus muslos, izando sus piernas, y separándolas.

Sonja recordó una ocasión en la que le clavaron la punta de una daga, y comenzaron a adentrársela poco a poco. Le pareció curioso que aquella sensación fuera tan similar, y a la vez tan diferente.

Diferente en que jamás se había sentido así de bien, ni su cuerpo tan a gusto. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Thulsa, mordiéndolo hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

* * *

Las atrapadas tropas de Thulsa Doom lograron la revancha gracias a la aparición de más serpientes gigante saliendo de la tierra. El príncipe murió devorado por una de estas. Los hyrkanos daban a Red Sonja por muerta también. Y todos huían de los túneles y de la ciudad arriba, mientras los sangrientos carniceros de Doom celebraban la victoria.

¿Pero dónde estaba su líder?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Síiiiiii...!

Sonja se sentía ida mientras aquel hombre la tomaba y la hacía mujer. Mientras la aplastaba contra la pared con su cuerpo, rítmicamente, una y otra vez. Jamás pensó que le pasaría esto. Que haría esto. Podía escuchar los gritos de los moribundos a los que debía ayudar. Pero Mitra le perdone, le daba igual. Solo quería que el éxtasis no se acabara.

Cuando por fin sintió su flor explotar, notó como Thulsa la liberaba de sus cadenas, y la cargaba en brazos. Estaba casi dormida. Se aferró a él, esperando que nunca la soltase.

Cuando se despertó, reconoció el dormitorio del rey de Hyrkania, de cuando el anterior intentó poseerla. Estaba desnuda. Recordó lo que había pasado. Lo que había hecho.

-Al fin despiertas.

Thulsa la observaba sentado junto a la cama con una bata puesta.

-¡Tú!

Aunque no tenía arma alguna al alcance, se lanzó a por él, intentando estrangularlo. Pero este era más grande y fuerte, y la inmovilizó agarrándola de los brazos, y sujetándola contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Nada. Solo lo que le hago a todas las mujeres con las que yazco. ¿Qué se siente al ser complacida por un dios?

-Tú... tú... He traicionado a mis amigos. A mi patria. ¡Le he fallado a todo lo que creía! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Sabes bien porque. La pregunta es: ahora que tienes otra oportunidad, ¿qué vas a hacer?

No podía soportarlo más. Tenía el corazón a mil. Las mejillas se le inflaban. Su mente ardía. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

Rápidamente adelantó la cabeza para besarlo. Sin dejar de besarla, Thulsa la depositó sobre la cama, y se quitó la bata. Y comenzaron de nuevo a hacer el amor.

Los años restantes en los que la belleza de Red Sonja perduró, los pasó encerrada en aquel castillo. Pasando los días llena de vergüenza y auto odio, y las noches de placer máximo, y de lo que creía, era el auténtico significado de la felicidad.

Todo mientras toda Hiboria moría a su alrededor.

* * *

Sonja se despertó gritando de madrugada, junto a su fogata, despertando a su caballo también. Ya lo recordaba. El día anterior el joven rey de Hyrkania le forjó una espada, y le mandó a la caza de Thulsa Doom.

¿Pero qué demonios le había hecho aquel diablo a su cabeza? ¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Era una forma sibilina de vengarse de su derrota? ¿De avergonzarla completamente?

Si era así, lo había conseguido. Pero también la había puesto completamente furiosa.


End file.
